


Colour Amour, for you

by Dd_Ridge1995



Category: Colour Amour
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Grey Steps outside for a minuteTurquoise meets someone newRose reunites with an old lover





	Colour Amour, for you

**Grey**

Grey looked up at the sunset, it was beautiful, but they would’ve enjoyed it more if it were cloudy. Perhaps if it were raining or the sunset could be more tan or beige. Grey’s thoughts were harshly interrupted.

“Hey! Give it back Tan!” Grey could hear his brothers arguing.

“Nuh-uh! It’s mine now!” Beige yelled to Tan.

They argued a lot for teenagers, Grey noticed, usually when it was near dinnertime, always so restless. Grey’s glasses were slipping off of their nose, creating a blurry sunset.

**Turquoise**

Turquoise opened his book, Shakespeare, which had a Game Informer magazine hidden in it. As he was reading a girl, clearly green or blue based, sat next to him. She was pretty and took an interest in games as well, as she had an older copy of Game Informer. Her head was on the desk making her back arch, which looked uncomfortable. Turquoise couldn’t talk to her, he tried to speak up but his lack of social skills got to him. So he sat there, miserably reading.

“That’s the new issue right?” Turquoise turned his head, the girl was talking to him.

“Yeah, it’s pretty interesting,” He and the girl made eye contact, “wanna read it?” The girl’s expression lit up, she accepted his offer and read with admiration.

**Seafoam**

They got along really well and enjoyed most of the same things. Video games, of course, music, yes, that one movie from 1998, who doesn’t like it? The only problem was that they lived all the way across town from each other. This would prove a very difficult challenge, as Turquoise had just moved to Color-rado Springs from Brownsboro and he didn’t know his way around town. But they’d run into each other a lot, despite it being a large city. Whether it was in the halls of college or the streets of Color-rado Springs, fate would find a way to put them together.

“Waiit!” Seafoam spun on her feet to face Turquoise who looked like he’d run all the way from Denver to meet up with her.

“Oh hey, was wondering when we’d bump into each other again” Seafoam laughed, showing off her beautiful smile.

“I -huff- saw you exit the library -huff-.” His voice sounded strained from the running, although tired he managed a smile.

Turquoise fixed his long hair and straightened and cleaned his glasses before trotting up beside Seafoam.

“So where to now?” She asked.

Turquoise gave a blank stare, “I don’t even know where-”

“The park it is then.” Seafoam delightedly said after skipping down the street.

**Rose Red**

Rose Red was blasting The Final Countdown from his earphones as he waited. Navy Blue was coming home, after three years of service. Rose Red could hardly wait for his best friend -and sometimes lover- to come home. The reports said he was alive, thank the color spectrum, and doing well. The door creaked open There was the sound of boots Rose Red looked up, Navy Blue’s smile was cast upon him. Rose Red stood up and wrapped his arms around Navy and vise versa.

“It’s been too lo-”

“If you even have one darn scratch on you, you’re getting Boa Constrictor Red.” Rose interrupted, he had tears in his eyes that stung.

Navy calmed him down and signed his signature on the clipboard thingy. Boa Constrictor Red was Rose’s incredible hugging ability that could crack ribs. Navy had witnessed it first-hand in 5th grade. Some kid had called him ‘little rosy’ and needless to say someone went to the hospital, someone went to the principal’s office, and someone followed someone to the principal’s office.

Rose had in-school suspension, but it didn’t matter since he had Navy with him.


End file.
